Various prior art attempts have been made to treat material by thermal reclamation and, in particular, foundry sand. The advantages of reclaiming foundry sand are well known. One advantage is the reduction in the need for virgin foundry sand. In addition, the ability to reclaim used foundry sand obviates the problem associated with the need to find a suitable disposal site for the used foundry sand.
A need exists for a foundry sand reclamation system and method that overcome drawbacks and limitations or prior art foundry sand reclamation systems and methods. Principally, there is a need for such a system and method that provides high production output at low cost with high reliability and efficiency.